Peter Parker (Earth-61610)
under revision Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, is an active superhuman vigilante (Marvel) in the New York City of Earth-61610. History See Also: /Expanded History/ Early Life Born in Queens to Richard and Mary Parker, Peter was orphaned at a young age and raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Despite their genuine love for him, these guardians unintentionally distanced themselves from the boy, never seeing themselves as his true parents and unsure how best to raise him. Peter began to show signs of brilliance almost immediately and began to study the sciences passionately, which, along with his natural introversion, his poverty, and his heritage, made him a frequent target for bullies. Between the unintentional isolation from his guardians and the torment faced in school, Peter's childhood was an unhappy one. Early Adolescence By the time he was enrolled in Midtown High School, Peter had developed a resentment of his birth parents, a passionate hatred of bullies and similar abuse of power, and an overall sense of anger at his world; he had begun to grow into an irritable and rude teenager. This was slightly tempered by the renewed efforts of his Aunt and Uncle, who had perhaps realized their error at this point and were making a genuine effort to make up for it. Even with their clumsiness towards connecting with such a brilliant and lonely teenager, Peter came to appreciate their efforts and allowed it to temper his underlying rage; the moral lessons the two tried to teach him, however, went largely ignored. Gaining Powers and Losing Ben When Peter was fifteen he won a ticket to the first ever Osborn Corporations Expo, a showcase of some of the company's scientific advancements and projects. The expo, however, was disrupted by a shooter on the building's ground floor, and Peter's tour group were hurriedly escorted into a safer room within the building's biology department. Events led to Peter (and new acquaintance Gwen Stacy, though he only learned this later) to be bitten by a lab-grown and irradiated spider, and after a painful overnight transformation Peter found himself possessing what he gradually realized were the proportionate abilities of a spider. Immediately abusing them, Peter began to challenge and taunt the bullies of Midtown High, and stumbled across a fight club in the Bronx which he used to elevate his ego still more. At one point, leaving this club, he happened across a drugstore being robbed and arrogantly did nothing to intervene. Eventually his arrogant behavior resulted in an argument between Peter and his guardians, which only escalated as Ben mentioned Peter's birth father. Peter stormed out to vent his frustration at the fight club, but when he left hours later he found that Ben, who had figured out that he was headed to the Bronx, had been fatally shot by a carjacker he had tried to stop. Peter hunted down the man responsible and beat him nearly to death, but was horrified to learn that it was the very thief he hadn't bothered to stop before. Early Career as Spider-Man Over the next few days, Peter made a habit of exploring the city with his powers to distract himself from his own grief. Both his guilt and his fury at learning that his uncle's killer had been bought out of prison prompted him to follow the man to what turned out to be the base of operations of a minor crime lord called the Big Man. This resulted in an intense fight for survival against a supervillain in the his employ, but after escaping Peter realized that the Big Man was in fact preparing to initiate a gang war against the Kingpin of Crime. Seized by a sense of guilt-fueled altruism, Peter, masked and anonymous, began attempting to interfere with and mitigate this, with wildly mixed results and an increasing sense of empathy driving him. Though he had meant his actions to be small ones, Peter found himself increasingly drawn into battle, squaring off against the supervillains already in the employ of the mob and prompting the creation of more. Electro, Tombstone, the Shocker, and the Scorpion all battled the nameless vigilante, bringing him nearly to the point of death on multiple occasions, but Peter recovered every time and cautiously reentered into the fray. At last, after inventing a pair of wrist-mounted "web-shooters" to gain an advantage in combat and using them to defeat the Scorpion, Peter gave himself a name: Spider-Man. Even during the weeks all this was happening, the Parker household struggled financially without Ben's income. May managed to obtain a minimum-wage job (impeded by her heart condition) but this was only a minor help and Peter had been attempting to find work of his own. When the Scorpion was defeated the Daily Bugle issued an advertisement for pictures of Spider-Man, which Peter capitalized on to mixed success. His efforts gathering sensational photos of himself led him into conflict with Adrian Toomes, an arms dealer for the criminal underworld and the supervillain the Vulture. The vacuum in the black market left by Toomes' defeat prompted a raiding of OsCorp warehouses and the birth of the villain the Rhino, who the Kingpin used as a decoy against Spider-Man while more of his men raided one of the Big Man's hideouts. Despite Peter's efforts, the gang war had begun. more to come... Heroes and Villains The Goblin Spider-Verse Domestics Main article: Spider-Verse Domestics '' ''(The true events of the incursion of Ungoliant are not quite the same as the ones described within Spider-Verse Domestics, the fanfiction, for reasons the rest of this biography makes obvious.) The New York Avengers The Fall of SHIELD Graduation War of the Worlds Paint it Black Ultimatum Carnage Cape Code Authority Death Legacy Powers and Abilities Active and Passive Powers * Superhuman Strength: When unaffected by outside factors (including but not limited to: Fatigue, adrenaline, sedatives, stimulants, or radiation) and as an adolescent, Peter can lift approximately 100 times his weight without risking injury. This increases to roughly 120 times his weight when his body finishes maturing. As a teenager Peter's upper limit is typically stated to be about 7.5 tons; as an adult it's closer to 9 tons. However, as he rarely is unaffected by outside factors, this can vary from day to day to some degree. Although he can push past this rough limit, it is always extremely difficult and minor to severe injuries usually result. Peter's strength also extends to his legs; he is capable of jumping 100 feet into the air and, given a running start, nearly 600 feet forward. * Superhuman Speed: When unaffected by outside factors and without risking injury, Peter can reach a foot speed of approximately 33-35 times his body length per second. He can sprint at just under 130 miles per hour, although heat buildup and limits to his stamina prevent him from maintaining this for more than about 10 seconds. He can, however, maintain a "jog" of roughly 80 mph for extended periods of time. Quick bursts of this super speed allow Peter to move (on average) twenty feet without appearing to occupy the intervening space: a maneuver sometimes known as a "flash step." * Superhuman Stamina: Peter's body has been altered to be significantly more efficient than a normal human's, allowing him to accommodate his other powers. His stamina, roughly proportionate to that of a normal human who engages in moderate regular exercise, allows him to operate at a moderate level of exertion for an extended period of time. He is capable of maintaining his aforementioned "jog" for nearly forty-five minutes without rest, for example, and can exert two tons of force many times without showing much strain. When fighting an enemy that requires him to use his full strength and speed, however, moving at 130 mph and lifting 7.5 tons, he is observed to tire quickly. * Superhuman Durability: Peter's body has become tougher and more resistant to most forms of physical injury. Although he is far from invulnerable, his tissues are conditioned to withstand great impact forces. He is capable of falling over 100 feet with no discomfort, can even survive an impact at terminal velocity, and regularly withstands blows that would devastate an ordinary human. Similarly, although he is neither bullet nor bomb-proof, most lower-caliber bullets can cause little more than flesh wounds, and he has been known to get back up and continue fighting after taking a pumpkin bomb to the face. * Superhuman Agility: Peter's agility, balance, equilibrium, and coordination are enhanced far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Peter is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human's, despite their enhanced strength and durability. This agility compliments, facilitates, and "enhances" Peter's already-superhuman speed; he is much, much faster rebounding from one point to another than he is sprinting in a straight line. * Superhuman Reflexes and Perception: Due to his vastly increased nerve conduction velocity, Peter's reflexes and processing speed have been enhanced to roughly 40 times those of a normal human. Although this means he can see the flicker of florescent lights and perceive individual frames of movies, he does not perceive the world as moving in "slow motion"; in his words, he simply "keeps up better." In conjunction with his spider-sense, this allows him to dodge almost any attack, up to and including most gunfire (he has noticed the ability to see bullets, but with difficulty and rarely as more than a blur). * Adhesion: The pads of Peter's hands and feet have become analogous to a spider's scopulae, and like said scopulae diverge into microscopic setules which likely grow from his skin cells. These setules when extended are attracted to nearby molecules via the van der Waals force. The resultant attraction allows him to adhere to anything from textured walls to sheer surfaces like glass, with an estimated upper limit of several tons per finger. Although Peter is capable of extending and retracting these setules at will, they appear to be extended by default, as evidenced by the many times he has adhered to something without realizing. * Hypersensitivity to Vibration: Peter's sense of touch has been altered to be able to detect subtle vibrations and changes in air pressure, to a degree unmatched by normal humans. He can feel the brief increases in air pressure caused by movements in his immediate surroundings; although the precise limit of this ability is not known, he has been able to feel large objects moving nearly a hundred feet behind him. Similarly, he can feel vibrations through solid objects: he has been known to detect footsteps through the floor originating from hundreds of feet away, and frequently searches large areas by using webbing to extend the range of this ability. This constant sensitivity is at times overwhelming or uncomfortable to Peter, but for the most part he is capable of filtering it out. * Spider-Sense: Peter possesses a “danger sense” that alerts him to potential or immediate danger through a tingling sensation in the back of his skull. The precise nature of this sense is never explained in-universe. It is most likely an adaptation of a spider’s vastly superior situational awareness, filtered by his unconscious mind to information considered necessary to survival; if Peter could access its full range of sensitivity and awareness he would merely find himself cripplingly disoriented. This theory is supported by the fact that his attention is unconsciously drawn to whatever spider-sense reacts to, and by its gradually becoming both more versatile and more paranoid over time. Initially it only reacted to immediate threats to Peter’s well-being with what narration describes as a “high, sharp note of move,” but regular use (and repeated mental trauma) has expanded its repertoire to encompass theoretical danger with less distinct but more varied sensations. Potentially dangerous people and objects, for example, induce a continuous low hum with mere proximity, rising to an insistent tingle if they are hostile. Although this gives Peter a significant edge over opponents in terms of environmental hazards and similar, it also contributes to his paranoia and anxiety, as spider-sense reacts to all potential threats this way regardless of their intent. Spider-sense has been seen to give a slight response to the mere action of another person reaching into an unseen pocket or touching a potential weapon, or a superpowered ally moving to touch him. * Healing Factor: Although not nearly to the extent of Wolverine, Peter is capable of healing from injuries far faster than a normal human. He is capable of recovering from broken bones and major tissue damage in approximately one week. It should be noted, however, that he scars just as easily as normal humans. * Drug and Viral Resistance: Due to the aforementioned Banner skotaphyll in his blood and cells, as well as the fact that he is no longer technically human, Peter is highly resistant to most disease and will not reanimate if killed by zombies. Most vampire-like parasites try to avoid him, due to his "tainted" smell; according to Morbius, Peter smells to vampires like "metal and poison and a horde of spiders." Similarly, although he is unquestionably a Spider-Totem, he is also contaminated by numerous toxins and impurities, making him more poisonous than beneficial to Inheritors; they did not approach him. Due to his accelerated metabolism, Peter has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than most humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses quickly. * Radiosynthesis: The strain of the Oz Virus within the spider that bit Peter, in addition to carrying the DNA of multiple species of spider, was bonded to an extensively modified version of Banner skotaphyll--the chlorophyll-like compound responsible for Banner's transformation into the Hulk. Through undisclosed means, Banner skotaphyll is fueled by gamma radiation to produce proteins for cell growth, in the process repairing the DNA damaged by radiation. The compound's significant modifications (and the comparative lack of it in Peter as opposed to Banner) prevent this from becoming uncontrolled, so Peter is incapable of "hulking out." However, in the presence of radioactive materials his strength, speed, and healing factor gradually but significantly increase. During this time Peter's blood darkens in hue (a well-known side effect of the compound), discoloring his larger blood vessels, and Peter has mentioned that the feeling is an uncomfortable one. This state of increased physical ability is temporary: once the radiation source is no longer present Peter's strength, speed, and healing gradually regress to their normal capacities. The limit of this ability is unknown; although there is a point at which radiation-induced genetic damage would be beyond the compound's capacity to repair, this point has yet to be seen. * Extrasensory Intuition: Peter seems to have the ability to react to his environment instinctively, navigating in the dark or executing complex feats of agility with little concentration. This is essentially a minor function of spider-sense, warning him of potential obstacles or hazards with twinges too small to be consciously aware of. He is capable of finding his way to doors with his eyes closed or through complex obstacles with no prior preparation. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displays an uncanny affinity for science and engineering that is nothing short of genius. He is exceptionally literate, having apparently read an enormous amount of literature and frequently reading scientific research papers authored by the likes of Susan Richards or Tony Stark. His literacy is apparently great enough that he has written several research papers of his own, usually on his powers or the more extraordinary phenomena he has encountered (all unpublished; written for his benefit alone). * Radical Scientist: Peter frequently exhibits more passion for science and curiosity for exploring it than common sense restricting his acting on it. He is able to use this "mad genius" tendency to develop a wide variety of devices and compounds, most notably web-shooters and webbing respectively. He is frequently experimenting with extraordinary machines and substances, usually procured from defeated enemies or destroyed laboratories, and has a tendency to design unsafe or ethically questionable experiments when excited by an idea; if these proposed experiments are discarded at all, it's usually out of practicality or lack of resources. The scientific creativity he has developed as a result of this has aided him as Spider-Man surprisingly often. * Indomitable Will: Peter is exceptionally strong-willed and stubborn; simply put, he never gives up. Ever. Although he is not completely free from temptation, he is both entirely resistant to any form that would require him to hurt innocent people and completely immune to mind control. He is capable of emerging from defeat even more dedicated to his goals, and repeated psychological trauma has merely fed his obsessive altruism. As Spider-Man, he has a tendency to all but ignore even the most severe injuries, usually creating a makeshift bandage or cast out of webbing. Note that this often becomes a problem: his sense of altruism has long since become self-destructive, and further strengthening it often suppresses other parts of his personality or feeds his guilt complex. In addition, literally walking on broken bones will make the injury worse; a fact Spider-Man is aware of but apparently has yet to fully internalize. * Skilled Photojournalist: Over his career as a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter has developed impressive journalistic and researching skills. He has become excellent at determining connections between apparently isolated occurrences and sniffing out a story, typically (as befitting his vigilante interests) pertaining to crime or corruption. Peter is adept at investigation and detective work, as well as a master of taking both practical photographs for evidence and dramatic shots for storytelling or sensationalism--both of which are absurdly useful considering his work as a Marvel. * Skilled Combatant: Peter has become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing a flexible fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities and utilizes elements of his environment. He is a very fast and methodical learner, often seen learning from his opponents and actively, consciously practicing a move or technique for incorporation into his style. Spider-Man's overall fighting style has come to be at once agility- and reflex-based, and a learned and practiced form. These methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. Although strictly adhering to his own "do not kill" rule, he takes a pragmatic approach to combat, more than willing to resort to brutal tactics such as bone breaking and minor lacerations to end a fight quickly. * Skilled Seamster: Peter has steadily become very skilled in sewing as a craft. From the very beginning of his superhero career he designed, sewed, and repaired his own costumes, and though originally he was a total amateur his long hours spent at a sewing machine, serger, or with a needle and thread have built on his skill with all of them to the point that he has outstripped his aunt and his handiwork is often mistaken for a professional job (by other Marvels; genuine professionals in the field like Leo Zelinsky have critiqued the design and pointed out his costume's impracticalities, some of which he eventually corrects). * Genre Savvy: Peter seems to have noticed the patterns his life falls into, and has learned to make plans, deductions, and hunches based on these patterns. Their semi-frequent parallels to certain genres of fiction has only increased his sense of self-awareness. Weaknesses Unlike many superhumans, Peter Parker does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but methods do exist to render him vulnerable. Spider-Sense Interference: Spider-sense can lose effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. On the other hand, spider-sense when un''hindered is sensitive enough to warn him of every possible threat at any given time, however minor, and can easily overwhelm or confuse him. This sensitivity is extreme enough to damage his trust of superpowered allies, as spider-sense ''refuses to let him forget that said allies could hurt him if they so chose. Absent-Minded: '''Peter is remarkably forgetful and distant. '''Pathological Altruism/Guilt Complex: '''Peter has a tendency to hold himself responsible for any and all deaths directly caused by his battles (a number nearing two hundred by the end of his first year alone). He has over time grown to personally care about the individual people he protects, and is frequently distraught over his inability to save all of them. He has often commented on the perceived paradox of his own continued survival even as the number of deaths he has tried and failed to prevent extends well into the hundreds, suggesting a form of survivor's guilt. '''Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Peter's career as a superhero has frequently left him horrified and traumatized. In his first year alone he was nearly killed dozens of times, and bore witness to nearly two hundred civilian deaths, many of which were extremely gruesome. As a result, he frequently gets distressing flashbacks and feelings of extreme fear or shock during his civilian life. He is also regularly subject to nightmares, partially justifying his chronic insomnia. Oddly, although spider-sense often induces these flashbacks, it seems to have the ability to override them and restore him to a condition of awareness of present danger, which may explain why he is rarely subject to them as Spider-Man. Myopia: Peter has poor eyesight, especially at a distance; his vision has been stated to be 20/100 or worse, and needs retested every year. Corrective lenses are a necessity in his day-to-day life, meaning that as Spider-Man he is forced to wear contact lenses or, if unavailable, his glasses and a means to keep them in place. These can be upset, knocked off/out, or otherwise disrupted by a variety of things in battle, which leaves Peter at a severe disadvantage until he manages to fix or reposition them. Slightly Weakened Hearing: Peter has been partially deafened by the loud noises he often encounters as Spider-Man, such as gunshots and explosions. His superhuman durability and healing factor prevent this from becoming more than a minor issue; had he survived long enough, he would likely have found this problem growing worse in his thirties. Cannot Swim: A slight exaggeration. While Peter is not totally helpless in the water, his ability to swim is limited mostly to the dog-paddle and similar strokes. As he matures, and especially upon acquiring Vee, this weakness essentially vanishes. Blood Toxicity: An unforeseen result of Peter's mutation and the experimental nature of the Oz virus at its source is that many of his cells, most notably his bone marrow, still generate several of the chemicals that constituted the virus' capsid. Specifically, these cells secrete trace amounts of a lithium-based chemical that bonded the skotaphyll's genetic code to the capsid, which becomes toxic if allowed to build up. Every several weeks Peter must filter this chemical out of his blood using a dialysis-like machine of his own construction. Paraphernalia Equipment Webbing: '''Peter's scientific brilliance (matched, once again, by his scientific recklessness) has allowed him to invent an artificial spider silk. The precise nature of this chemical is unknown. A liquid in its regular form, on contact with air this "web fluid" rapidly expands to one hundred fifty times its original volume and adopts a fibrous, flexible quality, which can be shaped by machines into a variety of shapes including lines and crude bandages. In its solid form, web fluid has a tensile strength 5 times greater than galvanized steel. Although solid webbing is transparent, it is observed to have a faintly golden hue similar to that of golden orb-weaver spider silk. '''Web-Shooters: Peter possesses a pair of wrist-mounted devices designed to shoot thin strands of web fluid at high velocity. The exact design of the web-shooters is constantly changing as Peter continues to tinker with and alter them. The essential components of the design include a receptacle for one or more web-fluid cartridges, a valve mechanism connected to a trigger in his palm, a chamber to allow the web-fluid to react with air and expand, and a nozzle that shapes the resulting explosion of adhesive into a webline. Peter tries to keep these designs mostly free of electronic aspects ("analog"), due to the energy-absorption abilities of both Electros, but often adds an electronic, non-essential supplement to their primary function (past and present designs have included a laser sight or a light to warn when a cartridge is nearly empty). A consistent flaw in the design is the tendency for residue to accumulate from extended use, leading to the appearance of spiderwebs running from his wrists to his waist. Spider-Tracers: Peter has created a number of small tracking devices, which are wirelessly connected to his cell phone and appear on a modified Map application. Slave Camera: Peter has constructed a portable camera which syncs to and is controlled by his phone. This camera is approximately the size of a normal camera lens, and can automatically focus and be set to take pictures at regular intervals. Backpack: As Spider-Man, Peter habitually carries a dark red backpack, often sarcastically called his "utility backpack". Although its contents vary wildly from day to day, the following has been repeatedly found in it: *Fire Extinguisher *Multitool *Flashlight *Batteries *Soldering Iron, Solder *Copper Wire, Wire Cutters *Kukri Knife (stolen from Kraven) *Specimen Vials, various sizes *Web Fluid Cartridges (approx. 50?) *Spare Web-Shooters *First-Aid Kit *Map *Snacks *Cell Phone *Cash Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Oz Formula Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Scientists Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Geniuses Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Earth-61610 Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutates Category:Versions of Peter Parker Category:Jewish Category:Super Agility Category:Spider Sense